Last Smile
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Sebentar lagi dia akan berhenti bernafas, dan ia meminta kepada saudara laki-lakinya untuk bermain salju dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya… Americest with fem!Canada, RnR?


**Title: Last Smile**

**Pairing: Americest with fem!Canada**

**AU? Yes**

**America: Alfred F. Jones**

**Fem!Canada: Marguerite Williams (Maggie)**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Sebentar lagi dia akan berhenti bernafas, dan ia meminta kepada saudara laki-lakinya untuk bermain salju dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya…**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC**

**Based from Kagamine's song Proof of Life & Soundless Voice**

Putih.

Malam yang sangat putih.

"Kenapa repot-repot?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berkacamata sedang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur di sebuah rumah kecil, dengan seorang pria muda berambut pirang dan berkacamata di depan pintu kamarnya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab si pemuda itu.

"Oh Alfred, ayolah, hanya sebuah coklat panas aku bisa-"  
"Tidak, kamu sakit, kamu tidak boleh bergerak."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Alfred itu duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur gadis itu sambil memberikan coklat panas.

"Masih bersalju-kah? Aku ingin main salju…" pinta gadis itu.

"Maggie, sudah kubilang." Sahut Alfred.

Gadis bernama Maggie itu meminum coklat panasnya dan menatap Alfred.

"Dokter bilang, nyawamu sudah tidak lama lagi, jadi…"  
"Kau sedih?" tanya Maggie.

"…"

Prang.

Tiba-tiba gelas berisi coklat panas itu jatuh ke lantai, Alfred terkejut dan menatap Maggie yang menatap tangannya yang gemetaran.  
"Maafkan aku." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Alfred mengambil sebuah lap dari sudut ruangan dan mengelap sisa coklat itu dan menyapu pecahan gelasnya, dia pun bergegas keluar kamar dan membuang sisa pecahan itu.

Saat ingin membuka pintu kamar Maggie, dia teringat sesuatu.

"_Nyawanya tidak akan lama lagi."  
"…Benarkah?"  
"…Iya"  
"Dokter, kumohon, dia adikku, lakukanlah sesuatu untuknya."  
"Maafkan aku nak…"_

Alfred menutup pintu kamar adiknya dan menangis, dia ingin senyum itu, suara itu, mata itu, selalu bersamanya, namun…

"Alfred?"

Alfred terkejut, perlahan, dia mengusap air matanya dan masuk ke kamar adiknya, adiknya menatap ke luar jendela, melihat butiran-butiran putih kecil jatuh dari langit dan berakhir di tanah, menumpuk seperti salju lainnya.

"Mainkan aku piano lagi."

Alfred menghela nafas dan membuka tutup piano yang ada di depan kasur adiknya itu, not per not ia mainkan, dengan sebuah nyanyian yang keluar dari mulutnya, adiknya hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Alf, kumohon, sekali ini saja… Aku ingin bermain salju." Pinta Maggie lagi.

Alfred pun menatap Maggie lekat-lekat, dia akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya mengizinkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Alfred kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan syal-nya, dia sangat sedih karena dia mungkin akan berpisah dengan adiknya, namun, dia ingin melihat senyum dan suara riangnya untuk yang terakhir kali dalam hidupnya

Ya, _Terakhir kali_

Dia pun mengambil jaket dan syalnya yang berwarna biru, memakainya dan berjalan keluar ke ruang keluarga, dia melihat adiknya sudah disana dengan jaket dan syal yang sama, tapi warna ungu muda.

"Ayo!"

Maggie menarik tangan saudara kembarnya itu dan berlari keluar rumah mereka, langit malam bercampur putih salju telah tampak di depan mata mereka, Maggie dengan cepat berlari dengan bahagianya, Alfred hanya mengikutinya dengan senyum.

"Alfred! Alfred!"

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah salju telah mendarat di wajahnya, Maggie pun melempar salju lagi dan keduanya asik perang bola salju.

Sampai akhirnya tiba.

"Al…fred…"

Alfred yang membersihkan salju dari jaketnya mulai menyadari bahwa adiknya mulai jatuh, dia dengan cepat menangkapnya.  
"Maggie!"

"Terima… Kasih… Atas… Semuanya…"  
Perlahan, Maggie menutup matanya, dan itulah akhir dari segalanya.

"Ma…ggie?"

Alfred menatap adiknya yang sudah menutup matanya untuk selamanya itu.

Perlahan, air mata membasahi wajah Alfred dan menetes ke jaket ungu milik Maggie.

"MAGGIIIEE!"

Air matanya tak terbendung lagi, dia menangis keras ditemani oleh salju yang sangat putih, dia terus menangis sambil memegangi rambut adiknya itu.

"Maggie… Maggie…"

Salju terus turun dari langit, dan isakan Alfred semakin keras, dia sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, perlahan, kening adiknya dicium.  
"Salju… Janganlah berhenti turun… Bekukanlah aku bersamanya… Untuk selamanya…" pintanya kepada langit yang abu-abu, dia melepas jaketnya dan tiduran di salju, sambil memeluk adiknya.

_Paginya…_

Seorang pria muda ditemukan meninggal dengan tenangnya di padang salju yang sangat putih, menginggal karena membeku di salju yang dingin, dia tidak memakai jaketnya, dia tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat syal milik adiknya yang berwarna ungu itu.

Dan wajah mereka berdua diliputi dengan senyum

**Review?**


End file.
